dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Archmonster
__TOC__ So these can be found anywhere around the world? :Archmonsters are found at the same places as their normal equivalent. --Lirielle 09:27, 18 June 2008 (UTC) As far as i've noticed archmonsters also have +1 AP, sumwhere between 1.5-2.0 times HP and increseased overall stats. WolfEng 23:42, 18 June 2008 (UTC)WolfEng They give more exp, drops or anything else -- ( 10:53, 20 June 2008 (UTC)) : Quoting the Current events page: "They're stronger and more dangerous, but also offer better rewards." --Lirielle 12:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Could it be possible to be able to sort both parts of list alphabetically like in weapons pages for example? Once the list gets more populous of course.gabal 18:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 17:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Some stats * Goblin the Bis Kit: Lv. 11, 150 HP, 8 AP, 5 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Blorko the Colourful: Lv. 23, 340 HP, 7 AP, 5 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Bandinamite the Explosive: Lv. 10, 140 HP, 6 AP, 5 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Bulbisonic the Penetrating: Lv. 18, 180 HP, 6 AP, 6 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Kitsewey the Blue: Lv. 23, 246 HP, 10 AP, 7 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Tiwana the Tokin': Lv. 10, 160 HP, 6 AP, 4 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Bulbushisu the Makisan': Lv. 40, 680 HP, 9 AP, 6 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Bulbamoon the Trumpeter': Lv. 15, 200 HP, 7 AP, 3 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Palmella the Hefty': Lv. 40, 700 HP, 9 AP, 4 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Blopium the Delirious': Lv. 30, 659 HP, 7 AP, 5 MP, +10 to elemental resists, +35 to AP/MP loss resists * Turtrenalds the Tragic': Lv. 23, --Lirielle 23:17, 3 July 2008 (UTC) : with D0CT0RCZ info link » DOFUS - Archmonsters List we can now have most of the info of the arch monster... from what i have compare so far :* drop rates (%) are double (this is also great for normal monster drops because only drop rates above 1% are display below 1% they are not so we can remove many of the suggested fake drop rates from actual monstera, thought only the cracklers arch drops has items that are inferior of 1% so im not sure of this rule). :* pp locks are the same :will need to work out on a formula for the other stats --Cizagna (Talk) 15:05, 13 July 2008 (UTC) *so my little record corner following lirielles modifications for easy comparition ; following the 2x|1|10|10|10|10|10|35|35 rule * Apero Ghost, Zoth Disciple, Maho Firefoux Ghost, Bloody Koalak, Reapalak, Minokid, Blue Spimush, Zoth Warrior, Snailmet (monster), Kido, Kilibriss, Kokoko, Boggedown Ouassingue, Moopet, Zoth Master, Mahlibuh Palmflower, Mojeeto Palmflower, Kurasso Palmflower, Gwass, .... * Mufafah redirect is there but missing stats :--Cizagna (Talk) 20:25, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Unknown Archmonster These are some I found in Soulstones, so I don't know what monsters they are. Some are probably already listed, but I'm listing them here anyway: * Palmella the Hefty (with Craborals, Palmflowers and Coralators) * Crabartanian the Allforone (with Palmflowers and Craboral) * Palmpilot the Yuppie (with Craborals and Palmflowers) * Mufavabeenz the Cannobal (with Polished Crackrocks) * Crackedral the Majestic * Billbiblop the Great (with Blops) * Kojaklator the Lollipoper (with Craborals) * Ouassup the Irritating * Pandali the Surreal (with Bambootos, Bulbamboo) * Fung Ku the Master (with Fungi Master and various flowers) * Jellvis the King (with Jellies) * Jelleno the Chinny (with Jellies) AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :We had them all but Crabartanian the Allforone, which is the 4th (Kurasso) Craboral --Lirielle 06:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Sortable Table Okay I changed today the table to sortable. So you could sort the list by normal monster names or Archmonsternames. From the start it is sorted by normal monsters. The sort function saves 1 table to be taken care of. Lirielle I hope you make some statement why you do not want a sortable list. For now I add sortable back. Regards Charsi :There are two tables as an interim solution while names are being solved. If you sort by archmonster name, there are names which do no appear at their own place. --Lirielle 23:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well all you have to do then is, split those entries where a normal monster has 2 different archmonsters. Then they are listed aswell if you sort it. I do not see a reason to search through 2 lists of over 200 entries each to add twice a missing monster. With the sort funktion you can find fast entries that have no entry at all. The lower list is more filled than the upper one btw. in the upper is missing Zoth Warrior, Snailmet and some others I added few days before.Charsi :::I agree why do we have 2 lists of the same stuff? to make double work? sort tables is for that isnt it? --Cizagna (Talk) 11:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Sick Arachnee/Arachnee Lirielle, you have removed Sick Arachnee (Arachnangel the Hopeful), and replaced it with an Arachnee. However, Arachnee is already listed as Arakula the Carpature. I don't understand why you have done this. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Done this because I'm human ;). A mistake of mine when coding numbers in my database. --Lirielle 12:39, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Unique at any time? How are Archmonsters unique at any time? I found 2 Crokdylann the Rebels within a few maps of each other. When I went back and checked, in case one had just been attacked, the first one was still there, and so was the second. In fact, I had discovered the second one a day or so earlier, but expected it to be gone by then. Does this mean something else Ankama just isn't telling us? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Same appearance? The article suggests that all the arches look the same as their weaker fellow's, but when i saw a rat arch, it had the colours of a Hyoactive rat, and the colour of a Sick Grossewer rat arch was also different. So, they don't always look the same. 23-06-09 15:24 :Ratilla the Hun is the Hyoactive Arch, and Rattle the Hummer is the Grossewer Rat Arch. The Sick Grossewer Rat arch is Rattatouille the Stirrer. You sure you didn't get these mixed up? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Pretty sure. Sick grossewer rats only live in the Underground of the Castle amakna, and one at astrub. But the arch of this monster (Ratatouille The Stirrer) was black-Green, coloured like no other rat. I'm also pretty sure about the grossewer rat, with the Hyoactive Colours. This was also in the amakna underground, guess you don't find any hyoactive rats there, do you?xD -- (talk) 23:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) (post above squirel's one was mine btw =)) :I'm sure I saw a Rattatouille, and he wasn't green. However, this is the Hyoactive Arch. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Very nice, but, try finding Rattatouille in bonta/brak sewer^^You can't, cause it's a sick grossewer rat. You'll only find it at Amakna Underground, where i've seen it quite allot times. Guess it isn't a hyoactive rat, since they dont't live there, and i still insist it's got abnormal colours :O. -- (talk) 07:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, this ugly creature is a Sick Grossewer Rat. I looked at every map or Underground of the Castle of Amakna, and didn't find Rattatouille, but I found this. He's green, but no Hyoactive green. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually I just came across Rattatouille, and he is an odd colour. It's the only arch I've seen with strange colours though. Armetia (talk) 19:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, that IS weird. It could be a glitch, or deliberate though... You can either report it on the official Forums or wait until 2.0 when it will be changed anyway. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Well, just as i said, Sick grossewer rat arch looks really weird with abnormal colours, and arch of grossewer rat looks like a hyoactive rat, since ratilla the hun is a grossewer rat arch. the screens here confirm it. Thx for the screens xD-- (talk) 19:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Nah, Ratilla the Hun is the Hyoactive rat arch. Normal rat arch is Rattle the Hummer Armetia (talk) 21:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) F2P Archs I've discovered 3 Archs in Astrub. Tofull the Optimist, Miliopold the Bloomer and Archangel the Hopeful. Are there more? (talk) 01:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Archs that could be found in locations other than Astrub have been removed from Astrub. So, basically, only Sick Tofu and Sick Arachnee arches should be found in Astrub. This is to counter f2p and bots wasting them. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) What about Sick Grossewer Rats's Arch, Miliopold the Bloomer...? Also, does the One-Armed bandit spawn in the camp? (talk) 13:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Sick Grossewer Rats are found outside Astrub, as are One-armed Bandits (they are also found in Passage to Brakmar), so it's unlikely that either of them spawn in Astrub now. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) As an F2P right now, souls are my cash. I usually see Sick Grossewer Milirats around...maybe your talking about the Sick Grossewer Rat or the Grossewer Rat? (talk) 13:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No wonder I was confused. You said Sick Grossewer Rat, and I don't fight them that often, so I forgot the mili part. You're right, Miliopold should be found in Astrub, yes. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that! =/ (talk) 13:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) two arch monster CAN be found in one mob i found a mob on wabbit island with 2 arch monsters in it, its the, black wabbit and the blue one, :P i might go back and get a screenshot cause i died trying to soul it, but it just so happened to be beside the guy who gives you the wabbit key, the one you have to do the maze to get to. :Indeed. Infact more than two can be found in a mob. ;) Galrauch (talk) 08:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Finding arch's Is there a trick to spawning arch monsters? For instance, I've been trying to spawn a Sparo arch inside Otomai's Ark, and in the 4 maps where those monsters appear, not a single arch is to be found. I've been killing mobs for hours and none have spawned, still. (talk) 06:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Chris : You shouldn't kill monsters because they appear inside the monster not with them, furthermore that doesn't speed up the spawning (maybe even slows it down), other than that I don't know, just keep checking those maps and you should catch it. Gravestorm 07:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : Just noticed that Otomai's Ark has 6 maps, not 4, where the dungeon npc stands, behind him is a door which leads to a room and another one, when I entered I saw Sparodi the Python :D Gravestorm 15:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC)